1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to motors and, particularly, to a voice coil motor and a camera module having the voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of optical imaging technology, camera modules are widely used in a variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
Some portable electronic devices, for example, third generation (3G) mobile phones, include camera modules. The camera modules use actuators to provide zoom and auto-focus, such as, stepper motors. It is frequently necessary to use a gear assembly to transform the rotational movement of the actuators into linear movement. However, such gear assemblies generally increase the bulk of the camera modules. Furthermore, the occurrence of recoil in the gear assembly may degrade focusing accuracy.
Therefore, what is needed is a new motor and camera module using the new motor that can overcome the described limitations.